Who Knew? The Depressions Of A Teenage Slayer
by KissOfAVampire
Summary: Jackie Burkhart became the new Vampire Slayer shortly after Kelso dumped her. No one in the gang tried to find here but when Jackie saves their lives, can she look past what they all did and forgive them? Rated M for material and suggestion used to be Wh
1. Chapter 1

Point Place Wisconisn. You'd think it would be hard to keep such a big secret in such a small town, but its not really. Actually it's really easy. I don't hang out with them anymore anyway, so they don't notice anything. Getting kicked off the Cheerleading Squad for brusies, being gone from school. Taking Tony and throwing him over my shoulder faced only him. Anyway my name is Jackie Burkart and Im the Vampire Slayer. After Sunnydale was taken to the ground, Hell had to go somewhere right? And it was right here at my high school. Its now 1:20 in the morning and I'm in the stupid graveyard, patrolling. My inticts are really good. Actally so good that I was able to stake a vampire without actually seeing him. My watcher is actually the former Slayer, Buffy Summers. She hung up her Slayer title after she defeated Hell. She trains me like crazy, while still understanding that I need my me time. I really hate being a Slayer sometimes, it gets boring not having anyone but the Scoobies to hang out with. I hang with Dawn a lot though. She's one year hunger than me. She's actually with me right now.  
"So tell me about Kelso.. what ever happened to him?" Dawn asked.  
"I have no idea really. I don't talk to any of them. Not even Donna" I said to her. Before Dawn could answer, we heard screams. We both went running and saw what I thought to be the old gang, but I paid no attention to them, just to vampire. Using my famous tasict of distracting them with blood, I pulled out the bag of pigs blood and spilling it on the ground. Once again it worked, but this vampire was not as easy. As it came charging at me, I realizied that. "Oh shit. Dawn, I think I might need Spike" Spike is the vampire who recently came to town, with Angel, another vampire. They were cursed with souls and now help the Slayer.  
"On it" Dawn said. The vampire got the first swing and I landed on the ground. "Ok now that just pissed me off!" I yelled, jumping up. Deciding to think of him as Michael after each time he cheated on me, I decided to kick his ass royally. And I was right, it was the old gang, being stupid. They weren't leaving either. I think Fez and Hyde knew me, just they were staring with mouths open as the battle insused. This vampire was stronger then most, and put up a fight. "I hate vampires!" I yelled, being he kicked me down, busting my nose. I think he thought I was down, cause I heard Eric saying "Oh shit Oh shit" Never have losing an innocent before that moment. I defiently wasn't losing six of them. I jumped up and prayed for Spike cause I was breaking down. I didn't know anymore how to distract them so I just ran for him, tackling him. Then, just then, Spike, Angel and Buffy showed up. "Get movin Jack" Spike said, as Buffy helped me up. Spike was always the back up plan. "Stupid vampire" Angel said before they both went after him. I took off running before the old group could say anything. Buffy got me on one rock and looked at my nose. "What was that thing Buffy? It was like Spike times one thousand" I told her. Spike worked with me a lot, working up on reaction.  
"Are you alright?" Buffy asked.  
"Just my ego is bruised" I said, standing up. I was almost like minnie Buffy. I was short, long black hair and my ego was huge and bruised easily. Spike and Angel came running back.  
"He got away, but we got the kids back to their house. You okay J?" Angel asked.  
"Yeah. Stupid vampire. No offense. Spike we need to train more"  
"Oh no, you took a beating. Me and Angel will finish up patroll, you go home"  
"But Angel"  
"Listen to Spike Jackie" Angel said. "Fine"  
"Let's go Jackie" Buffy said and we got in the car. "He was tough. I need to train Buffy"  
"I know but you start tommorrow. Spikes right, rest will be good. Why did you run from those kids so fast"  
"Old friends. Well not really friends, I dated one of their friends. They didn't like me" I said, changing the station. "Hmm..." Buffy said. I stared out the window and saw a couple guys watching a girl. Then I saw it, their fangs. And then I saw the girl, it was Donna. "Ah shit. Buffy pull over" I told her and she did, and I watched the vamps for a minute has they started going towards Donna. "Cover me Buff"  
"Always" Buffy said and I got out. We walked towards them, being quiet. "You know, vampires really like you Pinciotti" I said, coming up behind the vampires, staking two of them right away. There was still two and one had Donna, ready to bite her. "Oh hell no" I said and attacked the vampire. I fought with him for a couple minutes before I staked him. Buffy had no problems with her vamp and staked him right away.  
"You're ego a little better Jackie?" Buffy joked.  
"Just a little. You okay Ponciooti?" I said turning to Jackie.  
"Jackie? What the hell"  
"Wow, now you're the slow one. Yes it is me who has saved your ass twice tonight. Just dont tell anyone"  
"Whoa Jackie your not getting off this easy. Where have you been lately"  
"Doing my job. Being a slayer. Saving the world time and time again. The normal"  
"Wow... well thanks. Fez was right. That was you who saved us"  
"Dont mention it. Just go home will ya? I don't want to keep savin your ass cause you can't stay inside after your attacked by a vampire" I said, going back to the car. Donna looked at Buffy,  
"Sorry, she's just stubborn. And bitter that you haven't been trying to find her after that Kelso guy broke up with her" Buffy said before coming back to the car. The house wasn't far from here now and it took us less then five minutes to get there. I went to my bathroom and made a bath. "Jackie what the hell?" Buffy came just as I took off my shirt and pants so that I was now in my underwear and bra. "Um... I wear panties?" I said.  
"No with that Donna chick. You always complain that they never tried to find you and now that they have, your pushing them away"  
"Buffy dont you understand? I don't want them to try to be nice just cause I saved their lives, cause then they'll leave me again later" I said, removing my bra. "Now do you mind?" I said. Buffy sighed and left the room. The hot bath felt so good against my smooth skin and then there was a knock at my window. I looked up and saw... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Forman Basement

"So it was Jackie?" Eric said, still not believing her, Donna was pacing around the basement, with Hyde, Fez, Eric and Kelso staring at her in disbelief. "YES! And I was talking to her, and she looks good. I mean, What did we do to her? She's hard now. She told me "Go home would ya? I don't wanna save your ass again." Who does she think she is"  
"Someone who saved our asses and yours twice. I don't really think you should be mad at her" Hyde said. Donna looked at Hyde and knew he was right. Damn Hyde. "I just can't believe she would not tell us" Fez said. Kelso, being the idiot he is, kinda forgot what they were talking about. "Man she looks like she'd be even better in bed then she used to be" he said. Everyone turned to look at him, in disbelief, Hyde then turned and frogged him. "Damn Hyde what was that for"  
"Being an idiot. I didn't know Jackie could kick ass. I mean, expect for when the vampire had the upper hand, she was pretty good" Hyde said. "i wish she would just have talked to me. I wish she would give me the chance to apologize for not being there for her when asshole broke up with her" Donna said. "Maybe we should go and try to talk to her"  
"I don't think she lives in her old house. She left with another blonde" Donna said. She sat on the couch, holding her legs to her body. "Well... what can we do?" Eric said, sitting next to her.  
"Could we just apologize to her next time we see her?" Fez said. "I'm not in the mood to get attacked from a vampire again okay" kelso said. "Well she doesn't go to school so we can't do anything there" Eric said, putting his arm around his worried girlfriend. Hyde stood up and looked out the door. Sitting at the top of the steps was Jackie. Hyde was about to open his mouth, but was hushed by Jackie, with a little wave. Hyde slipped out and Jackie went into the driveway. "Jackie what are you doing here?" Hyde asked. Jackie leaned against the Vista Cruiser and looked at Hyde. "Well.. after saving Donna's ass again, I started to wonder how everyone was. I was deciding whether or not to knock on the door"  
"So vampire slayer"  
"Yeah vamp slayer. It's cool. Everyone's awesome. Angel, Spike, Buffy, Willow, Zander, and Dawn... their all cool. And their all I have. Spike trains me and Buffy's my watcher. Willow and Dawn are my best friends and Angel is my father figure pretty much. I miss you Steven. I miss the gang... just not Michael"  
"Yeah I get it. Look I'm sorry for whatever we all did" Hyde said. I laughed and nodded.  
"It's cool Steven. I'm over it. I'm mostly mad at Donna and Michael right now. So do you want to come back to the house? See how the Slayer lives?" I asked. "Yeah sure Jackie" he said and we got in to El Camino. "So you still like Disco"  
"Nope. I'm into rock okay?" Hyde was smiling. "Shut up Steven Hyde"  
"Whatever Jackie" he said. "So where is this place"  
"My old house.. its also headquarters now so"  
"Cool... Donna feels bad you know"  
"Whatever. If she cared, she would have tried to find me after I left school completely" I snapped. "Jackie, when you left school, I saw you in the office, turning in your books. Why did you drop out"  
"I had no choice Steven. People were wondering about my bruises. I had to leave and I was missing school with everything with the vampires and all. You woudn't get it." "I know I don't Jackie but come on talk to me Jackie. The bruises... the cuts... very little make up... who are you and what have you done with Jackie"  
"I had to change Steven... when I became the Slayer. I couldn't be prissy cause I needed to kick some vampire ass" I said. Hyde nodded and turned the street to my house. Spike's beat up car was sitting in the driveway and he was leaning against it. I got out of the El Camino and Spike walked up to me.  
"Jackie where the hell did you go" He said in his English accent. Spike was cute but way too old. "I went to see the old gang... well... I was gonna but I couldn't. And Steven caught me. Sorry Spike. This is Steven Hyde. Steven this is Spike... the vampire who saved your life." Hyde shook Spike's hand and we all went inside. Buffy was sitting on the couch with Willow and Zander. She didn't know I had left. "Jackie you snuck out?" Buffy said. "Sorry Buff. I needed to see the old gang. This is Steven. Steven, this is Buffy Willow and Zander" "Hey" everyone said and I shook my head.  
"Hey Buff I'm gonna go show Steven the house. Any rooms to stay away from"  
"Yeah mine and the weapon room" she said and I nodded. "I don't even get to go in the weapon room so don't fret. First room kitchen. You've seen most of it, but we redid all the rooms. Kitchen is pretty much empty cause Slayers dont eat much. We have big meals every now and then and we're good. Plus Angel and Spike are vamps so they don't eat anyway" I showed him the second living room and most of the rooms in the house. "Wanna see the training room? Angel should be down there now. With his son, Connor" And I was right, Angel was down there with Connor. "Hey Ang, Connor" I said. "Spike said you snuck out" Angel said. "No I took a walk and ran into Steven"  
"Techically, That's still sneaking out" Connor said. I turned to Connor and glared at him. He shut up right away. I never really liked Connor... I think it was that he was an ass or something like that. "So you showing him the training room"  
"Yep, my faveorite room in the house. Despite what most say, this is wear the magic REALLY happens. This is wear all this muscle comes from" I said joking as I flexed. Hyde laughed and I went into the weight room. "This is my real favorite. I like to bench, its fun. And run. I love to run. And I love to stake vampires. I don't like them, just staking them" I said with a smile. At that moment, a vampire came through the window, tackling Steven.  
"STEVEN! Connor take him upstairs"  
"No I want to help!" Connor yelled.  
"NO! Now take him upstairs!" I yelled, taking down the vampire. I knew this was the same vampire I fought earlier as Connor took Hyde upstairs. Angel gave me a hand as I ran to get an ax or a stake or something. nothing at all. I ran upstairs and ran into the living room.  
"Evil vamp help!" I said and ran back down the steps. Angel and the vampire were fighting hard until he knocked Angel out and came after me. Now normally I wouldn't mind and would kick this vamps ass, but I really wasn't in the mood. So I let the vampire attack me so it would think it had the upper hand and I could shock it, but that didn't work. 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt coldness... an unexlplained coldness. I felt my veins pobbing in my arms. All I felt was pain, but yet I couldn't feel anything at all. i coudn't hear anything, nor could I say anything... no matter how much I tried. Was I Dead? I coudn't tell... not at all. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down. I couldn't tell what it was. But it felt wet... kinda stringy from rain maybe. Uh its dirty in here. I am finally able to lift up my hand and I open my eyes to see wood. And I realizied it... I was buried alive! I panicked but then I remembered something that Spike had told me; Don't Panic. You'll only lose air quicker. I tried to calm myself down but then quickly dicovered that it wasn't working. I then remembered my Slayer strength, gently using my foot to bend the wood, discovering that the wood was weak, and fragile. After bending most of the wood, i was able to then move my hands up to push open the rest of the coffin. Dirt then piled on me, causing dirt to fall in my eyes, ears, nose and mouth. I started to push the dirt off me, feeling my heart beat faster and faster. I knew I was running out of air, slowly suffacting. I felt my body become weak and starting to give up, but I knew I couldn't let myself die... again. I wondered if the gang knew I was dead. Steven obvisouly knew, but did Donna, Eric and Fez know? It scared me to think that they knew. I was beginning to panic faster and faster, and then i felt metal against my leg...


	4. Chapter 4

Willow, Buffy, Spike, Angel, Dawn and Zander all sat, scattered randomly around the living room. Willow was sitting on the couch iwth Buffy and Dawn, Spike was sitting on the floor, Angel was staring out the window, and Zander sat on the big cushy chair. They were all tired and in dark clothes. "How could she have died? Why did she die?" Dawn said, her face red from crying. Buffy put her arm around her sister, rubbing her shoulder. Jackie had ment a lot to both of them. Jackie was like a daughter to Buffy. She had became the slayer just like she had, a navie cheerleader who was superfical, and selfish, and then grew into a mature young women who put others in front of herself. And Jackie was like a sister to Dawn, being a year younger then her. "I don't know Dawny, I really don't know. We did the best we could to save her. I'm just kinda shocked a new slayer hasn't came up already"  
"Maybe... no never mind"  
"What Angel"  
"Well you died for like ten minutes right? And you came back"  
"Yeah but Jackie's been dead for two days Angel. If she was gonna come back, she would have already"  
"Yeah but... I don't know... this is weird.. I don't feel like she is dead... I just feel it" Angel said. "Angel, normally I trust your inticts... but that is just stupid..." Willow said.  
"Why is it stupid? Im a vampire... we feel things differently"  
"I feel nothing mate... then again i never do"  
"Yeah... Im gonna go for a walk" Angel said.  
"Angel"  
"Buffy no... Im going for a walk.. I need to think" Angel said and walked out.  
"God... this is so screwed up. Does anyone else feel weird about Jackie's death?" buffy asked. everyone shook their heads no. Buffy said and went for the kitchen to take care of some stuff. She put her hands on the counter and took a deep breath, before breaking down and crying. "Oh Jackie. Why did you have to die? Why?"

SORRY THE NEXT 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hyde walked into the basement, wearing a suit. He hadn't told the gang that Jackie had died. They all stared at him, oddly, at the suit he wore. It was... so formal. "Hyde what's going on"  
"i have some really bad knews... something I should have told you guys a couple days ago" Hyde said, sitting on the couch. He didn't know how to tell them. But then again, how do you tell someone that their friend is dead? Hyde stare at everyone. Eric and Donna were on the chouch, Fez in his chair, and Kelso sitting on top of the washing machine. "What is it Hyde"  
"3 Days ago... when we first saw jackie... she came to the basement and I talked to her... I went over to her house and ment her knew family..." Hyde started.  
"What the hell Hyde? Why didn't you tell us?" Donna said. Everyone began yelling at hyde, asking him why he didn't say anything.  
"Guys Guys! I'm not doe with what I have to say"  
"Go on then Hyde" Eric said.  
"Well Jackie showed me around her house, the kitchen, rooms and such. Then she took me down to her training room...when a vampire broke in... and Jackie sent me upstairs so I wouldn't get hurt but..." Hyde stopped. He took a deep breath and couldn't believe he was about to say the words "Jackie is dead". "Hyde was it?" Donna said. All her anger at Hyde was forgotten when she saw the look on his face. She knew. She knew something really bad happened. "Jackie... she... she died while fighting the vampire... he um... he bit her... and they couldn't tell if she had turned or not"  
"Jackie... she... she died Hyde?" Donna asked.  
"Yeah Donna she did... I didn't want to tell you guys because... it hurt so much seeing her die... watch Buffy cover her up with a blanket and call the cops... it hurt Donna. I never want to see someone die again" Hyde said. Donna felt tears go down her eyes, an she left the basement, for her house. Eric stared at Hyde, as did Fez and Kelso.  
"Hyde why didn't you just tell us?" Eric asked.  
"I couldn't Eric. I watched her die... I watched her... get bit... I can still hear her screams when he first bit her... I still can't believe I watched them lower her into a casket" Hyde said, standing up and punching the wall. Kitty and Red must have felt the vibration of the hit because they came downstairs. "Steven, you must have had a really good reason for hitting my wall, other wise, my foot is going up your ass" Red said.  
"Jackie died dad. Please no "foot up your ass". Its not the time for it" Eric hissed. Red looked at Eric, in shock that Eric would talk to him like that. Kitty walked slowly to Hyde, careful not to make any quick movements. "Steven are you okay"  
"I watched her die Mrs. Forman... I watched her suffer. I watcher her bleed. I watched her cry... and I couldn't do anything" Hyde said. He slid down to the floor and held himself. Kitty, Red, Fez, Kelso, and Eric watched as their Steven "Zen Master" Hyde broke down and began to cry. 


End file.
